theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Boardwalk Plaza
Ogle Lake is a Room on The Island that arrived on August 5th, 2011. It is accessible from Public Square, or the Industrial area. This room is home to the Indoor Pool, Lounge, and Chocolate Factory. Everyone is able to go fishing on the dock, and look through the Telescope to see a better view of Dusk Island. Before its renovation on July 31st, 2014, there were Patuna Flowers located here, but were moved to the Shore in November 2014. BG Music * MUSIC-SWF/OGLELAKEBG2014 Gallery Graphical Designs Ogle.jpg|Ogle Lake from August 5th, 2011- March 19th, 2013 Ogle lake2.png|Ogle Lake before the Lounge was rebuilt, March 19th- August 1st, 2013 Ogle Lake 4.png|Ogle Lake after the Lounge was rebuilt, August 1st, 2013-July 31st, 2014 Ogle Lake New.png|Current Ogle Lake as of July 31st, 2014 2011 ogle lake fun fair.jpg|Ogle Lake during the Fun Fair Ogle Lake halloween old.jpg|Ogle Lake during the Halloween party 2011 Sky ogle.jpg|Ogle Lake for the Sky Festival Ogle construct snow.jpg|Ogle Lake for the construction of the Christmas Party Ogle Lake Christmas.jpg|Ogle Lake during the Christmas Party 2012 Ogle lake music festivals.JPG|Ogle Lake for the Music festival 2012 Ogle lake easters.jpg|Ogle Lake for the Easter event 2012 Ogle lake music constructions.JPG|Ogle Lake for the construction of the Music festival 2012 Ogle lake crab.JPG|Ogle Lake for the construction of the Crab party 2012 Ogle lake crab partys.JPG|Ogle Lake for the Crab party 2012 Ogle lake april fool.JPG|Ogle Lake for the April fools party 2012 Ogle lake st patrickss.jpg|Ogle Lake for the St patricks party Ogle Sky.jpg|Ogle Lake for the Space For Sky Festival Ogle Lake Fun Fair.jpg|Ogle Lake during the Fun Fair 2012 Ogle Lake Fire.png|Ogle Lake during the Festival of Fire 2012 2013 Ogle lake earth hour.png|Ogle Lake for the Earth hour event 2013 ogle lake2.png|Ogle Lake before June 27th, 2013 Ogle lake crab.png|Ogle Lake for the Crab party 2013 ogle lake gray.png|Ogle Lake with gray clouds Ogle lake gray 2.png|Ogle Lake with more gray clouds Ogle lake dusk.png|Ogle Lake during Dusk week Ogle lake movie.png|Ogle Lake during the Mountain climb 2013 Ogle lake lounge con.png|Ogle Lake during The Lounge Rebuild Ogle lake music constructions.JPG|Ogle Lake during the construction of the Music festival 2013 Ogle lake music festival.png|Ogle Lake during the Music festival 2013 Ogle lake superhero.png|Ogle Lake during Operation: Super Hero Ogle lake fun fair.png|Ogle Lake during the Fun Fair 2013 Ogle lake element.png|Ogle Lake during the Element Party 2013 Ogle lake zombie.png|Ogle Lake during the Zombie Takeover Ogle Lake Holiday 2.png|Ogle Lake during the Holiday Party 2013 2014 Ogle lake gold.png|Ogle Lake during The Golden Crab Quest Ogle Lake 3rd.png|Ogle Lake during the 3rd Anniversary Party Ogle Lake ST Patricks.png|Ogle Lake during the ST Patricks Party 2014 Ogle Lake crab con.png|Ogle Lake during the construction of the Crab Party 2014 Ogle Lake Crab.png|Ogle Lake during the Crab Party 2014 Ogle Lake 3rd.png|Ogle Lake during the Fireworks Party 2014 Ogle Lake Music Con.png|Ogle Lake during the Music Festival 2014 construction. Ogle Lake Music Festival.png|Ogle Lake during the Music Festival 2014 Ogle Lake Element.png|Ogle Lake during the Element Party 2014 Ogle Lake Felly.png|Ogle Lake during the Felly Festival Ogle Lake Halloween.png|Ogle Lake during the Halloween Party 2014 Ogle Lake Future.png|Ogle Lake during the Future Party Ogle Lake Holiday con.png|Ogle Lake during the construction of the Holiday Party 2014 Ogle Lake Holiday 3.png|Ogle Lake during the Holiday Party 2014 2015 Ogle Lake new years.png|Ogle Lake during New Years Day 2015 ogle lake ship.png|Ogle Lake with a ship seeable on Dusk Island (Phase 1) ogle lake ship 2.png|Ogle Lake with a ship seeable on Dusk Island (Phase 2) ogle lake ship 3.png|Ogle Lake with a ship seeable (Phase 3) ogle lake ship 1.png|Ogle Lake during the Space Party Ogle Lake Surprise Con.png|Ogle Lake during the construction of Pizzas Surprise Party Other Indoor Pool Exterior 2.png|The exterior of the Indoor Pool ogle lake view industrial.png|The view of Ogle Lake from the Industrial area Category:Images Category:Ogle lake Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:Renovated Category:The Island